


slipping into the lava

by traitorminion



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Honeymoon, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorminion/pseuds/traitorminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janne and Yew's honeymoon doesn't quite unfold as planned. Magnolia's wedding gift saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slipping into the lava

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly dubious consent because both parties are under the influence of an aphrodisiac.
> 
> Prompted by fellow falcon wolf sinners mintycoolness and miidfa.
> 
> Title from a song by a group of American bards called The Jonas Brothers.

Yunohana was beautiful in autumn, dyed red and gold by the maple and ginkgo trees everywhere, or so Magnolia had claimed at the very least when she’d advised Yew on the question where to go for his honeymoon. Of course, it hadn’t been difficult for her to convince him, and Janne hadn’t cared enough to protest. The place didn’t matter, as long as he and Yew were together, he’d thought.

 

In fact, he still thought so, even as torrents of rain drummed a heavy beat on the roof of their hotel suite. Yew, on the other hand, was miserable, gazing forlornly at the relentless downpour beyond the window. He had been sitting there like that for nearly an hour now, and Janne’s patience was reaching its limits. In a desperate attempt to stay calm, he grabbed for Magnolia’s wedding gift, a generous box of moon chocolates.

 

Across the room Yew sighed. “I wanted to go to the park and get a look at the temple,” he said, as though this was brand new information and he hadn’t spent the better part of the past fifty minutes moaning about it.

 

In order to keep himself from retorting something he might regret later, Janne popped another chocolate into his mouth and frowned. There was something off about the taste, something … fruity? He studied the box a little more closely but was unable to make sense of the gibberish written there. Despite Magnolia’s numerous endeavors to teach him her language, he had never gotten further than “hello,” “how are you?” and, “don’t shoot, I’m not an enemy” (for emergencies). Yew was the only one he knew who had actually achieved a basic grasp on it.

 

Yew sighed again.

 

This was getting ridiculous.

 

“We could go take a bath,” Janne proposed and asked himself just when _he_ had become the mature one.

 

“Again?” Yew said, not turning away from the window.

 

Janne ground his teeth. “Well,” he said, “do you just want to keep sitting there all day, then?”

 

“We don’t have much time here before we have to go back to Gathelatio,” Yew sulked. “I wanted to make the most of it, but now I can’t, so it doesn’t really matter either way, does it?”

 

That was enough. Janne stood up and stomped over to Yew, _his husband_ , who finally, finally turned around to look at him.

 

“It matters to _me_ ,” Janne said, close to shouting. Something hot boiled in his stomach that was tenaciously gnawing on his self-control. “I didn’t come here for sightseeing, I came here for you!”

 

Yew flinched like he’d been hit. He looked horrified by himself. “Sorry, Janne, I—“

 

But Janne didn’t want to hear it. By now, the heat in his stomach had spread throughout the entire upper half of his body and was clouding his mind and senses. Nothing good would come out of it if he had that conversation, any conversation really, in this state. He needed to be alone and cool off.

 

“Save it,” he barked and left for the baths.

 

* * *

 

There was one good thing about hiring Magnolia as their slightly obsessive wedding planner, Janne had to admit, as he sank into the warm water. Without her, he and Yew probably wouldn’t have thought to request a personal bath just for the two of them. He really couldn’t imagine having to interact with other people right now.

 

The pomegranates floating in the water were a tad too much for his taste, though, not that she had bothered considering that in her plans. Their smell reminded him of the moon chocolates, juicy sweet and oddly _thick_ , but his thoughts had become too muddled and foggy to figure out what that could mean.

 

Leaning back against the soothing coolness of the rocks surrounding the bath, Janne felt the heat in his body take on a more distinct shape.

 

Arousal.

 

Before he could question that, however, the door to the bath opened and revealed a nervous looking Yew.

 

Not unlike a trapped animal, Janne watched him rid himself of the towel slung around his hips and step into the water. The pomegranates danced on the sloshing waves in time with Yew’s movements as he made his way over to Janne.

 

“Janne,” he said cautiously and bit his lip. Hazily, Janne wondered if this was some sort of belated punishment for all his crimes. “I know you’re angry at me, and you have every right to be, but … you probably shouldn’t be here right now.”

 

Janne wanted to tell him to fuck off, but his voice only lasted long enough for a strangled, “Fuck.”

 

Yew took a deep breath.

 

“The chocolates you ate earlier,” he said, wiping at a bead of sweat on his forehead, “it says on the box that they—they contain an aphrodisiac.” He swallowed and added, “Made of moon pomegranates.”

 

Janne looked at the good dozen of pomegranates floating around them. ”Oh,” he said.

 

“Could we maybe postpone our argument until … after?” said Yew, his large blue eyes a stark contrast against the red flush of his cheeks.

 

At that visual, Janne was too far-gone to answer verbally and instead went straight for a kiss, which ended up kind of sloppy and uncoordinated since they both wanted too much too fast for their mouths to catch up. Not that Janne was going to complain. Yew had rarely ever been this vocal during sex before, and it was turning the last of Janne’s rationality into mush.

 

Growling, he nosed along Yew's jawline and then dipped his head lower to the pale arch where Yew’s neck met his shoulder. Yew, guessing what Janne had in mind, bared his throat to give him better access. It was intimate admissions of trust like this one that never failed to floor Janne, to pull him deeper and deeper into Yew’s arms.

 

When blunt teeth dug into soft flesh, just hard enough to leave a mark, Yew let out a shaky breath Janne hadn’t noticed he’d been holding.

 

Before their first time together, Janne had worried that Yew might not like it, might not let him. As it turned out, however, Yew enjoyed getting bitten, almost more so than Janne enjoyed biting.

 

While he mouthed over the red imprint of his teeth on Yew’s skin, Yew was sliding his hands through the water down to Janne’s groin. He shuddered when Yew’s fingers clasped his cock and stroked it clumsily. Yeah, this wasn’t going to last long.

 

“Yew,” he panted. “Yew, I need—“

 

Nodding in frantic agreement, Yew pressed closer to Janne, lined up their cocks and began rubbing them together.

 

Janne groaned and used his remaining motor skills to steer his right hand downward to join Yew’s. Then it was only a few more seconds until Yew stiffened, mewled a choked, “Janne,” and let his head fall onto his shoulder. Mere moments later, Janne followed suit.

 

Once their breathing had evened out again, Yew disentangled himself from Janne, gaze downcast, and said once more, “I’m sorry.”

 

In response, Janne’s brain, not yet fully rebooted, only managed a befuddled, "Wha?"

 

“I’m sorry,” Yew repeated, a smile tugging at his lips in spite of his guilt. “I was acting selfish and didn’t consider your feelings at all. I have no idea what came over me.”

 

For the sake of his pride and integrity, Janne tried his utmost to be mad but faced with Yew, all red-cheeked and wet and utterly beautiful, inevitably failed.

 

“Me neither,” he said and hid his dopey, besotted grin in another kiss.


End file.
